


Blood City

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drinking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: New York has a vampire problem. Eiji Okumura and Shunichi Ibe agree to help fellow hunter Max Lobo fix this issue. Things aren't what they seem. The vampires are stronger than they seem and they hold secrets that will leave Eiji questioning everything he thought he knew.





	1. Welcome to the city

**Author's Note:**

> I have been binge watching the vampire diaries and this happened. I hope you guys like it! Also Thank you to Caramel_Roze for beta reading this

Eiji had heard that America suffered from vampire trouble. There wasn’t too many sightings in Japan, he and Ibe had done well to take care of that. He’d become the older man’s assistant in hunting the undead after Eiji’s whole family was killed by a vampire. Ibe showed up and killed the vampire before it could kill Eiji. Ever since that day Eiji had helped Ibe and learned to fight. They’d slowly taken care of most of the vampires in Japan. Now, they were coming America. One of Ibe’s old friends Max, who was also a hunter, called and said he’d needed help hunting down some particularly hard vampires. Apparently New York was over run with vampires, especially close to Chinatown. Ibe agreed to help and of course Eiji tagged along. When they arrived at the airport in America Max is waiting for them. Eiji had never met the man but he radiates a kind energy. 

“Hello Shunichi. It’s been awhile.” Max greeted the older male happily. He turned to face Eiji. “And you must be his assistant Eiji. Shunichi has told me a lot about you.”

“I’m glad Ibe has talked about me.” Eiji wasn’t surprised. The man had become almost like a father to him in the past few years. 

“Yes, only good things I promise.” Max laughed and then faced Ibe again. “Are you two ready to go? I’ll give you a rundown on what you’re facing in the car.” 

“Yes, lead the way.” Ibe replied and started pulling his bag behind him. The three of them walked to the parking garage and got into Max’s car. It was a bright orange Volkswagen Beetle. Eiji had never saw such an ugly car. Based on the look on Ibe’s face, he hadn’t either. 

“You got a new car Max.” Ibe mumbled. Max looked at him and smiled. 

“Yeah, traded the broke down P.T. Cruiser for this little guy.” Max replied. He put their bags in the back of the car. “It really saves on gas.” 

“I mean, it’s small too.” Ibe said. Max opened the door and pulled the passenger seat back. 

“It’s nice. Michael likes it.” Max said and looked back at them. “Alright who’s sitting in the back?” 

“I will.” Eiji volunteered. He didn’t really know Max that well and he didn’t wanna sit up front with him. Max seemed like a nice guy, but Eiji just wanted to sit in the back. Nerves. Eiji climbed into the back seat. After he was in Max put the seat back up and Ibe got in. He was excited to see the city, even if it was only for their mission. 

~

Ash was leaning against the wall when Shorter walked up. He’d recognize that purple Mohawk anywhere. Shorter hand his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. That meant one thing, trouble. 

“What brings the leader of Chinatown to my territory?” Ash asked, pushing off from the wall. He stepped forward, getting closer to Shorter. The other had stopped midway. 

“I bring news.” Shorter pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out to Ash. Ash took it and did the secret handshake they’d had for several years now. 

“I hope it’s good news.” Ash said, smirking at Shorter. 

“It could be. You looking to turn the hunters into the hunted?” Shorter asked, smiling back at Ash. 

“We’ve got new hunters in town?” Ash asked, arching a brow. It had been awhile since those hunters tried to invade on his territory. Chinatown had a few run in with some hunters, but nothing they couldn’t handle. 

“One of the hunters Sing captured yesterday informed me that Lobo is bringing in some old friends to help hunt us down.” Shorter waved his hand. He was always looking for a challenge. He got a thrill from taking out hunters who overstepped their boundaries and underestimated Shorter. He wasn’t the leader of Chinatown for no good reason. 

“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll inform the others. Tell them to keep an eye out.” Ash said and patted Shorter on the shoulder as he walked by. 

“Be careful Ash. I don’t know how tough these guys are.” Shorter informed him, looking back at. The blond just waved his hand at him. 

“I’ll be careful. I’ll assess them and let you know what the next step is.” Ash was smart. One of the smartest vampires in all of New York. It was one of the reasons he’d made it this far. He’d done something most vampires only ever dreamed of doing. He killed the person who turned him. 

“Good luck. I sent Sing to let that asshole Yut-Lung know.” Shorter sighed. It was part of their agreement. All the vampires, no matter what, stuck together. 

“I’m sure he was joyed at that. You know him he’s got a crush on Yut-Lung.” Ash teased. Shorter rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Sing has a crush on everyone and everything.” Shorter replied. Ash knew it was true. Everyone did. If the dictionary had a picture of the definition of gay Sing Soo-Ling would be it. 

“I have to go tell Arthur. Rules are rules.” Ash shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. Shorter felt bad for both Ash and Sing. Lee Yut-Lung and Frederick Arthur we’re both rotten apples that were hell to talk to. Shorter was just glad he didn’t have to talk to either of them. 

~

Sing had mixed feelings about visiting Yut-Lung’s house. While he somewhat enjoyed being around Yut-Lung, he also was a bit scared of him. He was ruthless and much older than Sing in vampire years. Sing came baring bad news and he wasn’t sure how Yut-Lung would take it. Then again, knowing him, Yut-Lung would take it as a challenge. 

Sing stepped inside and walked down the long hallway to the living room. Yut-Lung was laying spread out on the couch, a dozen pillows around him. He looked at Sing and smiled. 

“Sing, What brings you here?” He asked. Sing sighed, shaking his head at the overdramatic vampire. 

“Shorter wanted me to tell you that Max has called in help.” Sing answered. Yut-Lung arched a brow. 

“That pesky hunter? Do you know if his friends are any good?” Yut-Lung asked and stood up from the couch. Sing shook his head. They’d find out tonight. Ash was going to handle it. 

“Ash is spying on them tonight. He’s gonna find out what they’re made of and if help is needed.” Sing replied. Yut-Lung smiled wider, walking around Sing, circling him. 

“Don’t give him any ideas please.” Blanca said as he walked into the room. “His highness is already hard to manage. Don’t give him the idea of hunting these hunters.” 

“Believe me I wasn’t trying to.” Sing sighed. He knew how hard Blanca worked to keep Yut-Lung safe. He was his bodyguard which was weird to Sing. He’d always found this cat and mouse game they played weird. 

“Is that all you came here to tell me?” Yut-Lung asked as he walked over to Blanca. Sing looked around the room. 

“Yeah, just wanted to let you know to watch out.” Sing answered. He needed to get back to Chinatown. Discuss the plans with Shorter. 

“Thank you for telling us. We’ll be careful.” Yut-Lung replied. Sing knew they wouldn’t. Blanca and Yut-Lung seemed to always bring trouble everywhere they went. Chaos in physical form. 

“I’ll see you both around.” Sing turned on his heels and left. He had better things to do then spend his time with those two. 

~

Ash really didn’t want to be here. He never wanted to be around Arthur. He and Arthur had a violent rivalry for over a hundred years. Their fights ended with both bloody or both naked. It was a mess and Ash didn’t feel like ending up either ways. He stepped inside and immediately greeted by Wookie. Arthur’s right hand man. He was loyal to Arthur and for the most part kept quite. Ash hated him the least. In fact, he thought maybe he liked Wookie more than Arthur. He was certainly more tolerable.

“I’m here to see Arthur. I have something to tell him.” Ash sighed, running a hand through his hair. Wookie nodded and lead Ash down the hall. He opened the door and let Ash inside. Arthur was sitting at a table in his room, looking out the window. 

“What brings you here?” Arthur asked, not facing Ash. He was staring out at the night sky. 

“There’s more hunters in town. Max called them in.” Ash informed him. He and Arthur might have had bad blood between them, but as vampires they still looked out for one another. 

“Are they any good?” Arthur asked and looked over at Ash. The other vampire just shrugged. 

“I’m going to assess them tonight. If they’re with Max, there’s a good chance.” Ash replied. Max was one of the most well known hunters. Almost as good as Blanca used to be. Or so Ash had heard. He’d never really saw Blanca in action. By the time Ash met Blanca the man was already a vampire. It had been at a party a few hundred years ago. Blanca, eyes watching a very beautiful person. A memory for another time. 

“I’ll watch out.” Arthur snarled and looked away, looking back out the window. Ash wanted to say something. To fix things between him and Arthur, but now wasn’t the time. They’d just fight and it wouldn’t be worth it. 

“Okay, I’ll let you know what I find.” Ash turned and walked out. He’d figure things out with Arthur later. Right now he had to spy on those hunters. 

~

Eiji sat in a hotel room watching as Ibe and Max went over the information that Max had on the vampires. The attacks were all over the city. Max suspected that more than one vampire group was involved. Eiji was feeling a bit antsy. He’s been on a plane for hours and now he was cooped up in a hotel room. He slowly stood up, grabbing up his bag. 

“Where are you going?” Max asked, turning his attention away from the papers and Ibe. Eiji had a feeling there was more between Ibe and Max than his teacher was letting on. He figured they needed some alone time. 

“To get some air. I’ve been inside almost all day, I need to get out.” Eiji didn’t know why but something was just calling to him. Max nodded his head. 

“Be careful out there kid.” He said and looked back at the map spread out over the table. Ibe looked at Eiji with worried eyes. 

“Take your weapons with you just in case. Also, don’t go too far. We need to stick together.” Ibe said. He was like a mother hen. He always worried. Eiji placed his bag on his shoulder and nodded his head. 

“I’ll be careful.” And with that Eiji walked out of the room. He started walking down the hall in a hurry. He pressed the button for the elevator, looking around. He had this strange feeling. He got those sometimes. When the doors opened he stepped inside and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator went down without any stops and Eiji quickly stepped out, walking briskly through the lobby. He let out a small squeaks when he ran into someone and fell to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry.” Eiji said and looked up to see a beautiful blond man. He had gorgeous jade eyes. He looked surprised for a moment and then shook his head, holding out a hand for Eiji. 

“No, I’m sorry. I should have been watching where I was going.” The man said. He helped Eiji up when the other took his hand. 

“I’m sorry again.” Eiji replied, blushing in embarrassment and fixed the bag on his shoulder. He quickly walked past the man, walking out the door. 

The man pulled out his phone and called the most recent number. When the person picked up he said. “Shorter, it’s Ash. We need to talk.”

~ 

Eiji somehow lost track of where he was. Almost as if I’m a trance. He blinked as he looked around and realized he was standing in the middle of a restaurant. A women was standing in front of him, she had short black hair. 

“Do you need a table?” She asked. Eiji didn’t think he did, then again he was hungry. 

“Yes please.” Eiji replied. The women led him to a table and walked off. Eiji shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He looked up when a glass of water was set in front of him. This time not by the women but a guy around Eiji’s age. He had a purple Mohawk. 

“You okay? You look dazed.” The guy said and took a seat at Eiji’s table. Eiji just shook his head. 

“Yeah, just tired I think.” Eiji started to type a message to Ibe when the guy took his face in his hands. 

“Maybe you should get some rest.” The guy whispered. Eiji suddenly felt himself growing tired. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to take the stuff that prevented vampire mind control. He fell unconscious, falling into the guys arms and dropping his phone. 

~ 

Yut-Lung walked into the living room, a smile on his face. He saw Blanca laying on the couch, book in hand. Yut-Lung walked closer, tilting his head to the side. He currently had his hair down so it flowed over his shoulders.

“Don’t you ever get tired of reading?” Yut-Lung asked. Blanca glanced over at him. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of getting yourself into trouble?” Blanca returned. He closed the book and set it aside. “Why are you smiling like you just won something?” 

“One of those nasty little hunters Max brought in was captured.” Yut-Lung replied. Blanca arched a brow and sat up. 

“That was quick. How did it happen?” Blanca asked. Yut-Lung sat down next to him, shrugging. 

“I don’t know. Sing said the guy just walked in. Didn’t even have anything in him to keep from being controlled.” Yut-Lung replied. Blanca chuckled and shook his head. 

“Odd. I’d think Max would bring more skilled hunters.” Blanca said. Yut-Lung shrugged and stood up. 

“I’m just glad they’ll be easy prey.” He responded. He started to walk off when Blanca grabbed his wrist. 

“And where are you going?” Blanca asked. Yut-Lung looked back at him and smirked. 

“I’m bored. I’m going to go have some fun.” Yut-Lung replied, batting his lashes. He pulled his wrist away and whispered. “Enjoy your book.” 

“I see.” Blanca hummed and quickly got up, pinning Yut-Lung to the wall. He brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Yut-Lung quickly wrapped his legs around Blanca’s waist, leaning his head back as Blanca kissed his neck. Blanca knew the game Yut-Lung wanted to play. Blanca wanted to play too. 

~ 

Ash sighed as he stepped into Arthur’s room. He saw the other sitting on his bed, knife in hand. Ash frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“You were expecting me?” Ash asked. Arthur glared at him and stood up. 

“I heard you come in. You’re not exactly quiet.” Arthur growled. Ash smirked and shook his head. 

“Any other situation and you’d say how I should be louder.” Ash replied. Arthur walked over to him and grabbed Ash by the throat. 

“Why are you here?” Arthur asked. Ash frowned. He could easily get Arthur off of him. He was older and stronger, but he’d let Arthur have this. 

“I came to tell you one of the hunters was captured.” Ash answered. Arthur tightened his hold. 

“And I should care?” Arthur asked. Ash grabbed Arthur’s wrist and pried his hand away from his throat. 

“Just thought you should know. He’s being held in Chinatown, Shorter’s got him.” Ash answered, keeping a hold on Arthur’s wrist. The other made no move to pull away. 

“Shorter didn’t kill him?” Arthur asked, surprised. It was rare for anyone to go into Chinatown and not be killed by Shorter Wong. 

“I don’t think he will. He’s told everyone to leave the hunter to him.” Ash answered. Arthur shook his head and let out a small laugh. 

“We got one over on the hunters.” Arthur replied and brought his face close to Ash’s. “I say we celebrate.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Ash whispered and brought their lips together. Every touch pains Ash, because Arthur was mad at him. Because he messed up and he could never fix it. No amount of sorry made up for his mistake. Ash would find a way to fix it, somehow. For now, he just enjoyed the moment. With the man he loved and lost.


	2. City of secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji wakes up in an abandoned warehouse. Meanwhile Ibe recives word that Eiji has been captures by the vampires and attempts to arrange for his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Caramel_Roze for reading over this for me and making sure it sounded good. I hope you guys enjoy!

Eiji jolted awake, sitting up straight. The last thing he remembered was a good looking guy with a purple mohawk and then nothing. He looked around, seeing that wherever he was looked to be a warehouse. The place was large and mostly empty aside from the mattress Eiji had been laying on. He felt around in his pockets looking for his phone. He felt panic rise in him as he realized it wasn’t in his pockets. 

“Looking for this?” A voice called out from behind him. Eiji quickly turned around and saw a guy standing there, holding his phone. 

“Where am I?” Eiji asked and turned around to face the guy. “Who are you?”

“You’re just outside the city.” The guy tossed Eiji his phone. The other scrambled to catch it nearly dropping it. “As for who I am. I’m Sing Soo-Ling.” 

“What do you want with me?” Eiji asked, looking up at Sing. He watched Sing step closer, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Nothing personal, but Shorter wants you to stay here.” Sing reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of m&m’s. “Want one?”

“Who’s Shorter?” Eiji asked, shaking his head. Sing shoved the bag of candy back into his pocket. 

“I’m guessing that Max guy didn’t tell you the names of the vampire gang leaders?” Sing responded. He watched Eiji’s eyes widen in panic. Before the hunter could move Sing grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. “Don’t.” Sing whispered. He used his free hand to grab up Eiji’s phone. 

“What are you doing?” Eiji glared back at Sing as the vampire typed on his phone. 

“Shorter wants to eliminate all threats. We’re gonna call this Ibe guy and tell him to meet us in the park later to discuss how he can get you back.” Sing let go of Eiji’s arm and stood up. Eiji rubbed his wrists, watching as Sing brought the phone to his ear. 

“Why hasn’t Shorter killed me yet?” Eiji asked. Most vampires usually finished off hunters as soon as they could. Sing looked over at him, his expression one of sadness and longing. 

“Because you’re very special Eiji. You don’t realize it, but you’re important to Shorter.” Sing turned his attention back to the phone. Before Eiji could ask anything else Sing spoke again. “Hello, my name is Sing Soo-Ling. I am the right hand man of Shorter Wong, leader of Chinatown. I have your friend Eiji right here and Shorter demands you meet him in the park tonight at eleven or else Eiji is dead.” Sing hung up after he finished delivering the message and shoved the phone in his pocket. 

Eiji swallowed hard. He was so confused. He’d walked right into vampire territory. He’d never done that before. Now Ibe was in danger too. 

~

Ibe ran his hands through his hair, sighing. He’d messed up. He should have kept an eye on Eiji. They should have stuck together. He glanced over at Max who looked just as worried. He’d been sitting right next to Ibe when he got the call about Eiji. 

“I can’t believe it. Eiji got kidnapped and what was I doing?” Ibe sat down on the bed next to Max. He felt awful. He was supposed to protect Eiji and here he was letting him get kidnapped. 

“You were making plans on how to get rid of these vampires.” Max took Ibe’s face in his hands. “And also, getting reacquainted with me.” 

“It’s not funny Max. Eiji could die.” Ibe shook his head. Max frowned and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” Max grabbed Ibe’s hand. “But Eiji is strong and we’ll get him back.” 

“I know.” Ibe lied his head on Max’s shoulder. They would get Eiji back. Somehow. 

~

Yut-Lung sat at the bar. He was wearing a lace turtleneck top. His lips painted as red as the blood he already knew would be spilled before the night was over. The one who would be spilling the blood was seated next to him, a small smile on his lips. A man twice his size and Yut-Lung knew if they ever were to fight hand to hand, he’d lose. Not just the fight likely his life. Blanca was formidable.  
“So, you managed to escape the hunters once more.” Yut-Lung finally spoke, turning his gaze to Blanca. The man made a small noise in the back of his throat.  
“You make it sound like it’s hard to avoid them.” Blanca finished his drink and waved the bartender over. Yut-Lung brought his own to his lips, sipping it.  
“Well, you’re not exactly hard to miss. Mister Blanca.” Yut-Lung remarked, setting the glass down. He looked down at his gloved hand, wiggling his fingers. “Or shall I call you Sergei?”  
“Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” Blanca replied, frown forming on his face. He paid the bartender for his drinks as well as Yut-Lung’s.  
“I’d think not.” Yut-Lung replied, finishing his drink. He closed his eyes, lashes heavy as he drew in a breath. His skin was starting to itch, a deep need feeling him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.  
“I will be taking my leave.” Blanca informed and Yut-Lung could hear the man just behind him. Standing just behind where he was seated. He moved fast. “You should as well. You’re looking a bit pale. As well as the fact it would be unfortunate if you met with a hunter when you aren’t at full strength.”  
“Thank you for your concern. I’ll be careful.” Yut-Lung replied through gritted teeth. He felt place press to fingers against the side of his throat. It was only for a few seconds before Blanca was gone. Yut-Lung opened his eyes, resting a hand over the spot Blanca touched. Over that damned mark.  
He needed to get out of here. Blanca was right. He was in no shape to be meeting with hunters. As Yut-Lung turned around and saw a handsome man eyeing him from across the bar, he knew soon he would be. 

~  
Yut-Lung’s back hit the wall as the man's hands traveled down his sides. He was in the middle of a heated kiss. He didn’t know this guys name, but that didn’t much matter. Not when he knew the man wouldn’t live long. The man's lips moved to Yut-Lung’s neck. Yut-Lung wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, letting out a moan. He pressed his mouth to the guys ear.  
“I want you so bad.” He whispered, kissing the guys neck. The guy moaned, pressing harder against Yut-Lung.  
“How bad?” He asked, grinding against Yut-Lung. The youngest Lee just smirked, moving his mouth to the guys throat.  
“So bad I can almost taste it.” He whispered then sank his fangs into the man’s throat. The guy gave a choked gasp, but kept grinding into Yut-Lung. One of the effects of a vampires bite was it held an aphrodisiac like poison. The man was dead the moment he went behind the bar with Yut-Lung. The vampire placed his feet on the ground the moment the man started to get weak. Once the nameless guy was completely drained, Yut-Lung dropped him. He licked his lips, drawing in a deep breath. He felt much better now.  
“Must you always do it like that?” Blanca asked, walking up with a frown. Yut-Lung smirked, stepping over the body.  
“Might as well give them a little thrill.” Yut-Lung shrugged. Blanca shook his head, sighing.  
“You might want to watch out feeding in public. You’re begging to be caught.” Blanca informed him. Yut-Lung knew it was dangerous, but he needed to feed. He hadn’t had the chance and Blanca had just finished lecturing him about it.  
“I thought you left.” Yut-Lung choose not to answer Blanca. He needed to get back to Chinatown and see what Shorter’s gang was up to. He’d heard they’d captured one of the hunters. The young one with the baby face as Ash had described him.  
“I couldn’t just leave you here. My job is to ensure your safety.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung laughed, shaking his head.  
“I find it funny that once upon a time you were killing people like me.” Yut-Lung stepped forward, placing a hand against Blanca’s chest. “But then again, you would have a change of heart once you’ve tasted immortality.”  
“You did as well.” Blanca replied. He grabbed Yut-Lung’s hand gently. “You weren’t born like this.” Blanca didn’t dare say anymore. Yut-Lung didn’t enjoy talking about his past, especially not his human days. Then again, neither did Blanca.   
“I’m going to Chinatown.” Yut-Lung replied, pulling his hand from Blanca’s grasp. “Do what you want, but be sure it doesn’t leave a mess.”  
“The fun you almost had left a mess.” Blanca pointed to the dead body. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes.  
“Just for that remark I’ll be sure to go further next time.” Yut-Lung mocked and walked past Blanca. The Russian man shook his head and went to take care of the body. Yut-Lung could be such a brat sometimes.  
~  
Ash slowly started to dress himself. He looked back at Arthur who was watching him and for a moment time stopped. It was like the seventeenth century all over. Arthur, so warm and hot blooded, watching Ash dress. A time before Ash destroyed everything. Ash shook the thoughts from his head and finished dressing.   
“Where are you going?” Arthur asked, sitting up. He reached over, picking up the bottle of jack from the bedside table. He opened it and took a sip.   
“To help Shorter with the hunters. Make sure things go off well.” Ash looked back at Arthur. He watched Arthur down most the bottle and set it aside.   
“Is it true about that hunter?” Arthur asked and sat up. “The baby face one. Are the rumors true?”   
“I think so. Only Shorter will know.” Ash shrugged. He thought so, was almost sure, but really only Shorter could tell that. Arthur nodded his head. “Listen, we need to talk about it eventually.”   
“No we don’t. Nothing you say will make up for what you did.” Arthur glared at Ash. “What you took from me.”   
“I know, I just wanna talk and let you know I’m sorry.” Ash sighed, frowning. Arthur ran a hand through his hair.   
“Just leave.” Arthur looked away. Ash grabbed his jacket and walked out. They wouldn’t get anywhere tonight. It was a good thing they had forever to figure things out.   
~  
Shorter walked in, eager to see Eiji. He’d been arranging things all day. He’d waited so long for this moment. He saw that Eiji was sitting in the same place he’d left him. Sing was sitting a little ways away. Sing jumped up when he saw Shorter. He walked over to him, handing Eiji’s phone to Shorter.   
“He’s got a lot of questions.” Sing whispered. Shorter looked over at Eiji and then back to Sing.   
“What did you tell him?” Shorter asked. Shorter needed to know what Eiji knew.   
“Not much. Just that he’s important to you and more special than he knows.” Sing answered, scratching the back of neck. “I told him we won’t kill him.”   
“That’s good. I don’t want him panicking.” Shorter shoved the phone in his jacket pocket and walked over, bending down next to Eiji.   
“You must be Shorter?” Eiji said, tensing up. Shorter sat next to Eiji, pulling his sunglasses off.   
“Yes, we met last night.” Shorter set the sunglasses on the bed next to him. “I’m sorry to do this, but I need to talk to you. Also, I need you for one other thing.”   
“Sing said you won’t kill me. He said that I’m important to you. What does that mean?” Eiji asked, taking a deep breath. Shorter smiled a little and carefully took Eiji’s face in his hands.   
“My beautiful sparrow I will explain soon, but for now I need you to be as cooperative as possible.” Shorter whispered. Eiji felt his heart skip a beat when Shorter called him by that nickname. It felt so familiar. Shorter stood up when he heard the door open.   
“I’ll see who it is.” Sing answered. He watched Shorter sit back by Eiji’s side. Sing walked over and saw Ash standing there along with Yut-Lung. 

“What are you doing here, Yut-Lung?” Sing asked. He watched the other vampire arch a brow and roll his eyes. 

“I wanted to see this hunter everyone's talking about.” Yut-Lung responded. Sing shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. 

“Fine, but be ready.” Sing replied and turned on his heels, walking back toward Shorter. Yut-Lung gave Ash a confused look and followed Sing. Ash was close behind. Yut-Lung let out a gasp, eyes widening when he saw the hunter sitting close to Shorter. He started to step towards him when Sing grabbed him. 

“Sing,” Yut-Lung looked at the vampire who was holding his shoulders. The taller vampire shook his head. 

“Not now.” Sing whispered. Yut-Lung took a deep breath and shook his head. Sing turned to face Shorter. “Are we ready now?” 

“Yeah, lets go.” Shorter stood up and grabbed Eiji’s hand. Eiji looked up at him, taking a deep breath. Slowly he stood up and let Shorter guide him away. Eiji really hoped Ibe could save him, but somehow deep down he felt safe with Shorter. That’s what scared him most. 

~

Eiji almost cried when he saw Ibe. The older hunter looked so relieved that Eiji was okay. Yut-Lung was standing behind Eiji, holding his wrists behind his back. The vampire had complained to Shorter because they should have got rope. Shorter’s answer was that he’d have to hold Eiji anyways, just in case the hunter tried to run. 

“What do you want to trade for Eiji?” Ibe asked. Max stood next to Ibe, looking at Eiji with a strange expression on his face. Eiji looked around and then back to Ibe. 

“Nothing.” Shorter answered. He looked over at Ash and then back to the hunters. “There is nothing you can give me to get Eiji back.” 

“Why’d you call us here? You think two hunters can’t take you on?” Ibe asked. Shorter smirked and shook his head. Ash let out a small laugh. 

“There’s only one hunter here, Ibe.” Ash answered and then turned his gaze to Max. “Or did Max not tell you?”

“What?” Ibe asked. Max grabbed Ibe, pulling his head back and sinking his teeth into Ibe’s throat. Eiji let out a scream, struggling against Yut-Lung. 

“Ibe!” Eiji cried, tears streaming down his face. “No, why?” 

“Max lied to you.” Yut-Lung replied, smirking. “He invited Ibe here for this reason. Shame he brought you with.” 

“Max is a vampire?” Eiji asked, looking back at Yut-Lung. He couldn’t believe it. They’d trusted Max. How could he be a vampire and them not notice? 

“Yup. He invited Ibe here for some gross lover thing. You were a surprise, but a welcome one.” Yut-Lung responded. Eiji looked back over to see Max, picking Ibe up. He was unconscious, maybe even dead. Eiji didn’t know. 

“Take Eiji back to the car.” Shorter ordered. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes and dragged Eiji away. He hated taking orders from anyone, but Eiji need to rest. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. 

~

Blanca looked up from the book he was read, setting it on the table next to the bathtub. He smiled as he watched Yut-Lung tie his hair up in bun and slipped the robe he was wearing off. Yut-Lung climbed into the bathtub, leaning back against Blanca. He ran his fingers through the bubbles on the surface of the water. Blanca wrapped his arms around Yut-Lung, pressing kisses against his bare shoulder. 

“How was the hunter?” Blanca asked and softly sucked at Yut-Lung’s skin. He slowly moved his lips to Yut-Lung’s neck. Yut-Lung leaned his head aside, giving Blanca more room to kiss and suck. 

“It was Eiji.” Yut-Lung mumbled. Blanca stopped mid kiss. Yut-Lung reached up, pressing Blanca face into his neck. “Don’t stop.” Yut-Lung whispered. He needed this. He needed a distraction. Too much to think about. Too much to explain. Right now he needed something else. He let out a gasp that turned to a moan when Blanca sank his fangs into Yut-Lung’s throat. He tightened his hold on Yut-Lung as he drank the others blood. Yut-Lung closed his eyes, remembering that night. The night he first let Blanca drink from him and sealed his fate.


	3. City of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji learns the truth about why Shorter wants him so bad. Ash gives Max some hard learned advise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to caramel_roze for reading this for me! I hope you guys enjoy it

Eiji wrapped his arms around himself as he watched Ibe sleep. After the incident in the park they’d been brought back to Yut-Lung’s mansion. Shorter promised Eiji an explanation when they got back, but Eiji was too worried about Ibe to hear the story. He wanted to make sure the man was okay. All he knew was Max attacked Ibe. He’d betrayed them. He’d lured them there and handed them over to vampires. Eiji was still in shock. Max seemed so human. He’d never shown signs he was one of them. Eiji and Ibe both had been trained to spot vampires and yet they let their guard down. 

“I’m so sorry.” Eiji whispered and took Ibe’s hand in his own. The man had become like a father to him. He could see that Ibe was still breathing. The slow rise and fall of his chest to Eiji he’d be okay. 

“I didn’t expect him to bring anyone.” Max spoke from the doorway. Eiji turned around and glared at Max, tears forming in his eyes. 

“You betrayed us.” Eiji said and shook his head. He felt tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“I know I did. Originally I thought only Shunichi was coming, but then when he showed up you were with him.” Max sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t know what to do. Then Ash said shorter wanted you. He’d gotten you when you walked into Chinatown. It was a perfect opening to catch Ibe off guard.” 

“Why does Shorter want me?” Eiji asked, wiping his tears away. Max just shrugged. 

“I’m as clueless as you.” Max answered and stepped into the room. “All I want is the man I love. I’m sorry you’re caught in the middle.” 

“I walked right into the vampires trap. I don’t know why I did that.” Eiji sobbed. He felt so stupid. How could he just make that mistake. He turned his attention back to Ibe as the man stirred next to him. 

“Eiji…” Ibe whispered, groaning. Eiji wiped his tears away again and smiled at Ibe. 

“Hey, you okay?” Eiji asked. He could tell Ibe was tired. He’d lost a good amount of blood. 

“Tired. Where are we?” Ibe mumbled, closing his eyes. Eiji looked over at Max and then back to Ibe. 

“We’re at Max’s house. Get some rest, you were attacked in the park.” Eiji whispered. He watched Ibe nod his head and start to fall back asleep. 

“I’m glad you’re safe, Eiji.” Ibe mumbled before falling back asleep. Eiji stood up, slowly and let go of Ibe’s hand. 

“You lied to him?” Max asked, arching a brow. Eiji nodded his head. 

“He needs to rest not panic. I’ll tell him the truth when he’s better.” Eiji walked past Max. “In the meantime, I need to get the truth about what Shorter wants with me.” 

“I’m trusting you not kill him.” Eiji said and looked back at Max. The vampire just nodded. Eiji walked off, ready to hear the truth. 

~

“So, you’re finally ready to hear the truth?” Yut-Lung asked as Eiji entered the living room. In his hand was a glass of wine. He was wearing a different outfit from earlier and his hair was slightly damp. 

“I think so.” Eiji responded. He honestly didn’t know if he was, but he couldn’t stand in the dark. Everybody was whispering and acting shocked when they saw him and he needed to know why. Yut-Lung looked at him and pointed at the couch. 

“Sit. I’ll start the story off.” Yut-Lung replied and took a seat on the couch. Eiji took a seat across from him, watching how Yut-Lung eyed him. Once Eiji was seated, Yut-Lung began. 

“You’re the reincarnation of a powerful witch that lived over two hundred years ago. Also, my best friend.” Yut-Lung watched as Eiji’s face twisted in surprise. Yut-Lung smiled a sad smile. “I met you when I came to France after disowned me for my choice of partners.” 

“Your choice of partners?” Eiji asked, arching a brow. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“My brothers hired a man named Wu to be bodyguard. He did more than guard my body though.” Yut-Lung let out a small laugh as he said the last part. “We were in love, my first love.” Yut-Lung looked like he wanted to cry as he talked about Wu. “My brothers found out and they disowned, fired Wu and left on the streets and they sent me to France.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Eiji couldn’t even imagine what that must have been like. “That’s where you met me?” 

“When I got off the boat in France you and Ash picked me up. Aslan, as he was called back then, was being trained how to kill vampires. You were there to escape the persecution of witches. No one knew what you were so in France you were safe.” Yut-Lung took a sip of his wine and made a face. “I was taken to the noble Blanca’s house. Blanca was a rich man, a vampire hunter, but he was lying about the second part.” 

“He lied about being a hunter?” Eiji asked, eyes widening. 

“Just like Max did to you and Ibe.” Yut-Lung set his glass aside. “Ash was a newly turned vampire. The man turned him, a sick man, wanted him to be powerful. He wanted Ash to be a vampire as well as a hunter.” 

“Did this guy know what Blanca was?” Eiji asked. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“Blanca was to teach Ash to control his vampire side and all vampire weaknesses.” Yut-Lung leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. “It worked. Ash became powerful in both aspects. He made some poor choices, but at the end of the day. Ash was perfect.” 

“So what happened after Ash and I brought you to Blanca?” Eiji asked. He was curious how Yut-Lung became who he was and yet, he had a feeling he already knew. 

“I meet him and he charmed me.” Yut-Lung smiled. He reached up and started playing with a necklace he was wearing. Crescent moon shaped with a dragon wrapped around the moon. In the dragon's claw was a jewel, red in color. “Blanca is a charming man. He had women falling all over him.” 

“Ladies man?” Eiji asked, smiling a little. Yut-Lung let out a laugh and nodded his head. 

“In every sense he was. I was charmed by him. So, imagine my surprise when I find him drinking the blood of one of his maids.” Yut-Lung made a face as he remembered it. Eiji just shook his head. “In that moment all I could think was, I could kill brothers if I was strong like Blanca.” 

“Kill your brothers?” Eiji asked, arching a brow. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“My brothers took everything from me. My home, my mother, my pride. The love of my life.” Yut-Lung clenched his fists. “I would do anything to make them pay. Even sell myself to Blanca.” 

“Is that how you became a vampire?” Eiji asked. Yut-Lung nodded his head, smiling. 

“In exchange for turning me and helping kill my brothers I would remain by Blanca’s side as his lover.” Yut-Lung slowly stood up, walking across the room. “He would protect me from all harm and I would ensure he’s never lonely again.” 

“So you two just stuck together?” Eiji asked. Yut-Lung looked back at him. 

“At first I was just using Blanca to get revenge, but after spending so much time with him. I fell in love with the man behind the monster.” Yut-Lung smiled. He looked over at Eiji. “But enough about me. You came here to hear about yourself and why Shorter is so protective of you.” 

“I’ll explain it.” Shorter said as he entered the room. Eiji and Yut-Lung both turned their attention to him as he entered the room. He walked over and took a seat next to Eiji. 

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk.” Yut-Lung walked out of the room. Once he was gone Shorter faced Eiji.   
“Eiji,” Shorter whispered. He carefully placed his hand on Eiji’s shoulder. “You have no idea how long i’ve waited for you. How long i’ve wanted to hold you again.” 

“Yut-Lung told me that I’m a reincarnation of a witch that lived over two hundred years ago. Did I know you?” He asked, looking into Shorter’s eyes. He watched a sad smile spread over Shorter’s face. 

“You didn’t just know me. You were in love with me.” Shorter answered. He watched Eiji’s eyes widen. He was sure this must be a shock. 

“In love with you?” Eiji asked. Somehow he knew Shorter was telling the truth. He felt it in his chest. Every time he looked into Shorter’s eyes, he felt like he was where he belonged. It scared him, but now he understood better. If he was really a reincarnation of this witch like Yut-Lung and Shorter said, it’s likely his feelings for Shorter still lingered. 

“We met when you came to France. I was there with my best friend Ash. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special.” Shorter remembered the warmth Eiji held. How when he stood next to Shorter it felt like the world stopped spinning. Time stopped and it was just them. 

“What happened to me? I know I died if I’ve been reincarnated.” Eiji moved closer to Shorter. “Also, why am I drawn to you like this?” 

“Eventually people caught on that something wasn’t right. People were dying and witches were exposed, as well as a few vampires.” Shorter took Eiji’s hand in his own. “I tried to save you but it was too late. I had no choice but to take my cousin and flee France, but I never stopped looking for you.” 

“You’ve been looking for me for over two hundred years?” Eiji asked. He watched as Shorter shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. 

“I couldn’t save you and it tore me apart. I loved you so much Eiji and I still do.” Shorter rubbed his thumb over the back of Eiji’s hand. “As for why we’re drawn together like this when you were alive you put a spell on us to bind us together. Like our own magical wedding.” 

“That sounds cliche, but I believe you.” Eiji felt tears forming in his eyes. He knew it was true. His whole life he felt a pull, felt like something was missing. Now he knew why. He was in love with the very thing that killed his whole family. He was in love with the thing that he hunted. 

“This must be a lot for you to take in. I’ll let you think things over. If you choose to leave, I won’t blame you. I hope you stay though.” Shorter frowned and stood up. He let go of Eiji’s hand and slowly walked out of the room. Eiji wrapped his arms around himself, pressing a hand to his chest. He was so torn and didn’t know what to do. He loved a vampire, the very thing that destroyed his life. 

~

Ash was leaning on the wall, watching Max as he sat by Ibe’s bed. The man was asleep again. Max had taken a lot of blood which was proving to be a good thing. It gave Shorter time to tell Eiji the truth. He just hoped the hunter took it well. Shorter mentioned a bond from hundred of years ago. Ash didn’t care much for all that magical stuff. It was cool, but magic never seemed to work in his favor. 

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking about turning him.” Ash finally spoke. Max looked up at him and Ash already knew that’s exactly what the vampire was thinking. Ash sighed and shook his head. 

“I love him, Ash.” Max answered. Ash ran a hand through his hair and stepped forward. 

“Just take it from someone who knows.” Ash started and shoved his hands into his pockets. “If you turn someone against their will they might just hate you forever. For us, forever is a long time.” 

“He’ll forgive you someday.” Max said and looked at Ash. He watched the vampire frown and shake his head. 

“I accidently killed his sister and then forced him to turn into a monster.” Ash gritted his teeth at the memory. The sad look in those blue eyes. The screams asking why, how could he, and calling him a monster. Ash had messed up, his greatest mistake. Ruining the life of the one man he ever loved. “He’ll never forgive me.” Ash added and then turned on his heels and walked out. 

He’d made a bad choice and he hoped max didn’t make the same mistake. 

~

Shorter was sitting on his bed when the door opened. He expected Ash, coming to ask how the talk with Eiji had went. Maybe even Yut-Lung mocking him in some cruel way. Instead there stood Eiji, softly closing the door behind him. Shorter set the book aside and stood up. He let Eiji approach him. This was Eiji’s choice. He might have came here to kill Shorter. The vampire didn’t know, but whatever he wanted Shorter would accept. 

“I hate vampires.” Eiji started. He watched as Shorter frowned and he stepped closer. “A vampire killed my whole family and I have been hunting them ever since.” Eiji placed a hand on Shorter’s shoulder, tears forming in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry.” Shorter whispered. He prepared for Eiji to slap him, to scorn him for what he was. Instead Eiji wrapped his arms around Shorter’s neck and brought their faces close. 

“I can’t bring myself to hate you.” Eiji whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’m betraying everything I have learned. Everything I have believed up until now.” Eiji closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I can’t hate you. I want you too much.” Eiji whispered and pressed their lips together. It was soft at first but turned heated, Shorter’s hands moving to rest on Eiji’s waist. Shorter picked Eiji up, feeling Eiji wrap his legs around his waist. Shorter carefully laid him back on the bed, kissing down Eiji’s neck. He’d waited so long for this moment. He wouldn’t waste it. 

Eiji felt Shorter kiss down his neck, stopping to suck at the skin. He heard Shorter whisper. “May I?” 

“Yes,” Eiji whispered, gasping as he felt Shorter sink his fangs into his neck. This felt so familiar. They really were past lovers. Eiji closed his eyes, moaning as Shorter drank his blood. 

He was breaking every rule a hunter held but all he could think about was how much he needed Shorter.


	4. City of revile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji bounds with the person who used to be his best friend. Ash meets with Arthur on a day that's painful to both of them. Meanwhile Blanca makes a confession that drives home a point Sing made long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to Quin for reading this and giving your opinion. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Eiji woke slowly, a slight pain in his neck. Memories of last night flashed through his mind as he remember where he was. In Shorter Wong’s bed. He looked over to see the vampire awake and watching him. 

“Good morning, my love.” Shorter said and reached out, running his fingers through Eiji’s hair. Eiji smiled and leaned into the touch. 

“This is going to take some getting used to.” Eiji whispered. Shorter smiled and shook his head. 

“Does that mean you’re staying?” He asked, sounding hopeful. Eiji sat up and shook his head. 

“I don’t know what to do or think or say quiet yet.” Eiji answered. Being a reincarnation of Shorter’s dead lover. Having feelings for a vampire. This was all new to him and weird. It went against everything he’d learned so far. 

“I’ll give you all the time you need to think okay?” Shorter said, sitting up and rubbing Eiji’s back. The hunter looked back at him. 

“When can I see Ibe?” Eiji asked. Shorter was about to answer when Yut-Lung walked in. 

“When Max stops hiding him away.” Yut-Lung answered. He saw the glare Shorter gave him as he bust in without knocking. Eiji pulled the sheet up around him. 

“Also once he’s healed enough. Max did a number on him.” Shorter added and then looked at Yut-Lung. “Now what do you want?” 

“Ash wants to go over the plans with you now that we’ve captured the hunters.” Yut-Lung walked over to the book shelf in Shorter room, running his fingers over the books. “Before he goes back to being woeful over how he screwed over Frederick Arthur all those years ago.” 

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel even the slightest sorrow for something you’ve done.” Shorter answered as he climbed out of bed, getting dressed. Yut-Lung looked over at him once he was fully clothed. 

“I don’t feel anything toward anyone I knew in my mortal life.” Yut-Lung responded. Shorter let out a small chuckle and nodded his head. 

“You’re not as heartless as you want everyone to think.” Shorter said and then walked out of the room. Yut-Lung sighed and walked over, sitting on the end of the bed. 

“Didn’t take you long to fall into his arms.” Yut-Lung teased, looking at Eiji. He watched the hunter blush and look away. 

“It’s just something I needed I can’t explain it.” Eiji answered. Yut-Lung smiled and shook his head. 

“Vampires are charming. I’ve spent the last two hundred years by the side of one of the most charming vampires.” Yut-Lung said with a small laugh. Eiji looked at him. Yut-Lung reached up, playing with the crescent moon necklace around his neck. “I never finished telling you my story.” 

“I got nothing better to do. Lay it on me.” Eiji answered. He felt like Yut-Lung needed this. As if he’d spent all this time bottling up these emotions. Yut-Lung needed to vent and if Eiji was his best friend in the past there’s no reason he couldn’t be now. 

“After Blanca turned me and trained me to control my bloodlust I went back to Hong Kong. I had hopes that Wu was waiting for me. I would kill my brothers and reunite with the man I loved.” Yut-Lung’s expression soured as he went on. “Unfortunately fate had other plans.” 

“I returned home to find that Wu had been killed by my brothers.” Yut-Lung took a deep breath, watching as Eiji looked surprised and then sad. “I killed my brothers. With the help of Blanca, I took down each and every one of them.” 

“You’re the last of your family?” Eiji asked. Yut-Lung shook his head. 

“Some of my brothers wives had escaped with their children. I wanted to end my bloodline but after killing my brothers I was just numb.” Yut-Lung smiled and let out a sad laugh. “I lost my reason to go on. I went back to Hong Kong for revenge and to reunite with my first love. My brothers were all gone and Wu, long dead.” 

“So what did you do?” Eiji asked. Yut-Lung looked down at his own lap, playing with the edge of his shorts. 

“Blanca picked me up and took care of me till I was out of my sorrowful, pathetic state.” He looked at Eiji, smiling slightly. “It was bittersweet. I gave up my life to find freedom and got a watered down version of it.” 

“What do you mean?” Eiji asked, arching a brow. Yut-Lung brought his legs up on the bed and laid back, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Sometimes when a vampire turns someone they become bound to them. It’s called a sire bound and all you wanna do is listen to the person and please them.” Yut-Lung answered through grit teeth. 

“You’re sired to Blanca?” Eiji asked. He’d heard a few things about the bound but it was rare. It only occurred if the human that was turned had feelings for the vampire that turned them. 

“Yup. It seems my heart betrayed me.” Yut-Lung rolled his eyes. He rolled over, looking at Eiji. “The good part is I found ways out of that ungodly need to please Blanca at all times.” Yut-Lung smirked and then started laughing. “Not that he’s hard to please if you know what I mean.” 

“Spare me the details.” Eiji whined, rolling his eyes. Yut-Lung sat up, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“It seems you and Shorter got rough last night.” Yut-Lung said, pointing to the bite mark on Eiji’s neck. Eiji blushed and covered it. 

“Shut up.” He groaned. Yut-Lung smirked wider. 

“I can almost imagine you. Shorter! Ah Shorter!” Yut-Lung teased, fake moaning. Eiji grabbed up a pillow and smacked Yut-Lung with it. The vampire gasped and then picked up one as well, smacking Eiji with it. It quickly turned into a full blown pillow fight with feathers everywhere. Shorter wasn’t going to be happy they made a mess of his room. 

Eiji got dressed and then lied on the floor next to Yut-Lung. The vampire looked over at the hunter and smiled. 

“I missed this.” Yut-Lung said. Eiji looked at all the feathers of the floor and then back to Yut-Lung. 

“Making a mess of Shorter’s room? Ruining perfectly good feather pillows?” Eiji asked, laughing a little. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“No, spending time with you.” Yut-Lung admitted. He rolled onto his side and smiled wider. 

“Did we tear up feather pillows back in the seventeenth century?” Eiji asked with a small laugh. 

“No, but we did run through Blanca’s garden.” Yut-Lung answered and sat up. “Which was a sad excuse of a garden. We fixed it up though.” 

“I don’t imagine Blanca being very good at keeping a garden alive.” Eiji replied and sat up as well. 

“He wasn’t, but we fixed it up.” Yut-Lung looked back at Eiji, smiling slightly. 

“Since I don’t think I’m going anywhere anytime soon, we could make another.” Eiji offered. Yut-Lung stood up and helped Eiji up. 

“I don’t know I just got my nails done.” Yut-Lung teased. Eiji rolled his eyes and smacked his shoulder. 

“We’ll see.” Yut-Lung added. First he needed to figure out what the plan was. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

~ 

“So, what's the plan?” Shorter asked, sitting on the couch. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table, earning a glare from Ash. 

“Well, Ibe is in Max’s hands and he plans to make the same mistake as me.” Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “As for Eiji, that’s in your hands.” 

“I’m letting him make his own choice.” Shorter answered. Even if Eiji didn’t choose him, as long as he was happy. All Shorter wanted was Eiji happy. He just couldn’t help hoping he made Eiji happy enough to hold onto him. 

“Even if he doesn’t choose you?” Ash asked. He didn’t sound surprised. Shorter had longed for Eiji for hundreds of years. It wasn’t a surprise that Shorter had time to rationalize. 

“We both know what happens when you’re selfish.” Shorter responded. He shook his head. “I can’t do that to him.” 

“You might lose him.” Ash felt like he was trying to reason with himself more than anything. The same argument he’d had that night with himself. The night he turned Arthur. 

“I would rather watch him walk away than make him hate me forever.” Shorter answered and Ash knew it wasn’t meant to be a stab at him. He was speaking the truth, but it hurt. Because he’d done just that. Because Max might do it and he’ll have to watch history repeat itself. 

“You mean like what I did to Arthur?” Ash asked, glaring at Shorter. He knew Shorter didn’t mean it like that, but the wound always seemed to be so open. Every time he saw Arthur he saw Lily and Arthur sobbing, asking why. He saw the man he’d loved so much that he couldn’t bare to lose him and damned him to a cursed existence. 

“That wasn’t what I meant and you know it.” Shorter answered and stood up. Ash had a look in his eyes like he wanted to fight. This would be a fist fight. Before either could throw a punch Sing got between them. 

“Calm down, both of you.” Sing growled. He glared at both of them. A stern look. Once both of them had backed off Sing sighed. “Ash, he didn’t mean it like that. He was speaking in general.” Sing spoked in Ash’s direction then looked at Shorter. “This is a sensitive subject. Back off.” 

“Sorry..” Shorter mumbled. He took a seat on the couch again, kicking his feet back up on the coffee table. 

“It’s fine.” Ash said and shook his head. “I’m sorry too. I’m just gonna get some fresh air.” Ash walked off, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m going out as well. I’ll be back later.” Sing said and walked past Shorter. He quickly walked to the front door. He needed a break from all this drama. He spotted a silver pickup truck with a very handsome young man in the driver's seat. Sing climbed into the truck and leaned over, kissing the man. 

“Hey, you look stressed.” Alex whispered and then kissed Sing’s lips again. Sing returned the kiss and then rolled his eyes. 

“Drama as always.” Sing sighed and then put his seatbelt. “I’ll explain on the road let's just get going.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Alex replied and pulled out of the driveway. He couldn’t wait to hear what sorta drama his boyfriend was tied up in this time. 

~

Ash sighed as he walked down the street. It was already dark out and just his luck it had started raining. Not even a slight drizzle, it was full blown pouring. He didn’t remember rain in the forecast. Ash took a turn down a side alley, a quicker way back to Yut-Lung’s mansion. He heard footsteps behind him and he already knew who it was before he even turned around. 

“Frederick, what do you want?” Ash asked, turning around. Tonight had already been enough of a trip down memory lane, he didn’t need Arthur reminding him more of what he’d done. 

“I saw you and my feet just kinda carried me here.” Arthur answered. He didn’t hold the same violent, upset tone he always had. He sounded small. Almost like when he’d first met Ash. They’d stood in the middle of town, laughing at some show being put on. Arthur was standing next to his sister. Next to Lily. 

“I always seem to end up being pulled back to you.” Arthur said and now his tone started to sound bitter and Ash knew why. Today was the day he’d first met Arthur and a year later killed his sister and turned him into a vampire. Today was the day Arthur made the choice to befriend Ash and the day he sealed his fate. Today was the two hundred and twenty-ninth anniversary of Lily Arthur’s death. 

“Arthur,” Ash started but he couldn’t think of something else to say. He’d said sorry a million times. Sorry wouldn’t bring Arthur’s sister back. He’d made a mistake and accidently killed her and then made an even bigger mistake and turned Arthur. He damned the man he loved to a life of pain and bloodshed. 

“I just wanna know why you did it.” Arthur asked. He stepped closer to Ash, pinning him to the wall. “Why did you kill my sister?” 

“I didn’t have control of my thirst yet. I didn’t mean to.” Ash answered. He looked into Arthur’s eyes. “Your sister was my friend. I never wanted to hurt her or you.” 

“Shut up.” Arthur whispered, gritting his teeth. Both of them knew it was the truth. Ash never meant for this. He never wanted Arthur to hate him and he never wanted to hurt him. 

“I’m sorry.” Ash said, feeling tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“I said shut up.” Arthur growled and pressed their lips together. He took Ash’s face in his hands, kissing him roughly. Ash returned the kiss with just as much fire, rain slipping down his cheeks. The cold rain against his skin which was burning hot for the first time in a long time caused him to shiver. He hoped that his words, his honesty, would finally register to Arthur. That he was sorry and he’d live with this guilt forever. 

~

Blanca glanced over as Ash entered the house, soaking wet. Blanca set the book he’d been reading aside and stood up. “How was your walk?” He asked. Ash walked into the living room, shaking his head. 

“Longer than I expected.” Ash answered and slipped off his jacket. “Where is everyone?” 

“Sing is still out. Shorter went to get something for Eiji, I don’t know what.” Blanca answered, pouring himself a glass of whisky and took a sip. “Yut-Lung and Eiji went for a walk in the woods.” 

“Whats on your mind? You only drink whiskey when you’re reminiscing.” Ash said. He’d spent a lot of time with Blanca. The man trained him how to be a good hunter and a good vampire. He noticed things like this. He heard Blanca let out a small chuckle. 

“Just thinking is all. I’ve overheard Yut-Lung telling Eiji about his past.” Blanca answered and took another sip of his drink. 

“Yeah, it’s Eiji’s past too.” Ash reminded Blanca. He watched the vampire nod his head and then frown. 

“Yut-Lung knows all about his own past, but there is one part he got wrong.” B;anca said, looking down at his glass. “It’s not fault he doesn’t know.” 

“What part is that?” Ash asked. He made a mental note to ignore Blanca’s odd ramblings next time. 

“That I’m the one who killed Wu, not his brothers.” Blanca replied and looked over at Ash. He watched Ash turned around and face him with wide eyes. 

“You killed Yut-Lung’s first love?” Ash asked. Blanca nodded his head and finished his drink. 

“I knew Yut-Lung was using me. He wanted me to turn him so he could kill his family and be with his first love. I couldn’t allow that.” Blanca set the glass on the table. He looked back at Ash. “I couldn’t let my moonflower escape me so easily.” 

Ash didn’t know what to say or how to react to this. Blanca had been lying to Yut-Lung for over two hundred years. For the first time Ash remembers Sing grabbing his shoulders and begging him to not let Blanca near Yut-Lung. He remembers Sing trying to convince Yut-Lung to leave, to not get caught up in their world. Blanca was obsessed with Yut-Lung and they’d all been too blind to see it.


End file.
